


Unexpected attack from behind

by AcamarySeinteery



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Baby Draal, Blinky is terrified of Draal, Draal is naughty sweet baby with sharp fangs and claws, F/M, I live with thought that Draal's name means loyal, Kanjigar is shoolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcamarySeinteery/pseuds/AcamarySeinteery
Summary: Cannon idea how Blinky met Draal aka unexpected surprise from old friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Unexpected attack from behind

Day as any other but unusual as well.  
Today I was about to see my old friend from my the schoolar part, Kanjigar. He said that he will bring news which had moved with him in new way of learning. I cannot wait to hear them.  
I had given him the coordinate about where to find me while I would, finally, clean and undust the mess in books of my.  
Placing a book on shelf and not hearing the quiet steps approaching a suddenly pinching and deep pain hit my shoulder as something bit me and gritted it's claws into my skin. No need to say my reaction: „AAAAAAHHHHHH! UNFORCE ME YOU BLOOD-THIRSTY BEAST!!! HELP!!!“

Then I heard a laughter, the kind of that comes from heart and to me very known of. Kanjigar. „That is no beast, Blinkous. But my son.“

............... Son?

The pain disappeared and I could finally face my long not seen friend and the whelp he held. Truth to say, the only familiarity on this Kitlar whelp was the gold color in his wild wide open and joy seeing eyes and the turquoise light blue skin. True, Kanjigar's was darker and more greyer but there was a resemblance.  
I did know that Kanjigar had taste in stronger and less gentle females but considering a Kitlar I always seen more as suicide relationship. 

Wait. Big news? Learning about new things? Reason to visit?..... Ooooohh... 

Clearing his throat Blinky found his voice. „Kanjigar, my old friend.... Did you lose your mind!?“

Another laughter and then patting on shoulder „Apologies for this kind of meeting between the two of you. Blinkous, I would like you to meet my son, Draal."

Draal. Means loyal. I don't know where I heard it but I feel that it has it's meaning around this word.  
Kitlars often name their whelps in meaningful ways. Often it was about being blood-thirsty or strong or even just meaning as death bringer.  
So it is and isn't surprising that the young whelp has this kind of name. It suited his looking. 

„Well, congratulation my friend. And how old is he?“ asked Blinky and wanted to rub the little one on head but instead Draal wanted to bit his fingers off, making him pull his hand away.  
„Around 20 years or so.“

„A wild one for this kind of age.“ pointed Blinky out when he led them to sitting spots, eyeing the whelp nervously while Kanjigar chuckles.  
„Indeed. He is more of his mother than me. Wanna hold him?“  
„No!- uhm, No thank you.“

End.


End file.
